Something New
by LovingHopelessly
Summary: Kagome's new at Shikon High, and she is the talk of the school. Everyone but Inuyasha seems to be taking a liking to her. But what's up with his bipolar attitude? And what is wrong with this so called Kikyo? Thank goodness Kagome found Sango! Not sure how to better summarize, but I promise this won't be a let down! Rated M for language and mature content.
1. Prologue

**Before**** you read!***

Okay, this is it! My first story. Like, ever. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave your comments! Your opinions count :)

_P.s. This story may be rated M for language and steamy chapters_ ;)

*This chapter has been revised, edited, and rewritten*

**I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of its' characters.. :(**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Prologue

"Okay, so in this folder, you will find your schedule, along with your locker number and combination. I also placed a map of the campus inside, to help you find your way around the school. But I'm sure you'll be fine, you seem to be a clever little lady. You may take your time to look around and visit your classes, and you start first thing next Monday morning. Also..."

Kagome blinked at the wrinkled old woman, trying to absorb every word she rushed out at her. _'Gosh, this woman has managed to lecture me a weeks' worth of info in just under ten minutes.'_ Kagome took in the old lady with her eyes once more. She wore a traditional priestess outfit, consisting of white and red. Her outfit seemed strange to Kagome, seeing as they lived in such a modern time period and very few people still dressed in that manner. Strands of long, gray, pin-straight hair were tied back with a simple white ribbon, but a couple of strands hung around her head haphazardly, as if she didn't comb her hair in the morning. '_She is very nice, and extremely helpful, but she's a little _cuckoo!, _and her __energy is way over the top. She must have put some serious sugar in her coffee this morning...' _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called several times. Blushing ferociously, Kagome stammered an apology. "Oh darling, don't worry. It happens to everyone I ramble for too long to." The old woman patted Kagome on the head with a sympathetic smile on her wrinkled face, making Kagome feel incredibly guilty. She shrunk into her chair as the lady turned to pick something up from her desk. She came back and placed a cerulean folder in her hands. As Kagome glanced down curiously, the lady began, "Well, sweetie, in there you will find more or less everything you need. If not, just let me know. Or not. Whatever makes you happy." The woman gave a chuckle, laughing at her own awkwardness. "I could find you someone to give you a tour, if you'd like. Or would you like to do it on your own?"

Sensing it would help if a student familiar with the school showed her around, the young girl quickly said, "Oh, no, please. A tour would be great!" Kagome's glance shot to the name tag on her desk, trying to pronounce the name spelled on it. "Thank you, Miss K-, Ka-, um…?"

"Kaede, sweetie. Miss Kaede."

Kagome's face turned bright pink, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh child, it's perfectly fine. It's not exactly a name that just rolls off your tongue. Anyway, let me go find someone to show you around. Please take a seat out in the hall. Or stay here, which ever!" Miss Kaede hollered over her shoulder as she turned to get into her desk chair.

Kagome picked up her bag and her informative folder. She stepped outside, smiling to herself. '_I wonder if the students here are as spontaneous as Miss Kaede is.' _She sat on the bench in front of Kaede's office, observing the few students that would pass by. She became a bit uncomfortable when some of them began to stare at her. Some kids glanced friendly, others curiously and eagerly, a few a bit inappropriately, but only one look made her freeze over. Two golden spheres, full of intrigue and mystery, and a bit of surprise stared unblinkingly at her from down the hall.

She stared right back at those golden eyes with her own baby blues, when all too soon, those two orbs looked away. She was startled when she looked at the rest of this young man's appearance. _'Silver hair? It's beautiful, but __silver__? What is he? And, a-are those dog ears?' _The boy looked at her again, crossing his arms, his predator like eyes focused on her. She averted her wide-eyed gaze to her black sneakers, when a feminine hand was suddenly thrust in front of her.

"Hey! I'm Sango." Kagome looked up to see a cute, round face, big brown eyes, and long brown hair held up in a pony tail. She shook hands with the friendly girl. " You must be Kagome. Miss Kaede called me out to help show you around and well, here I am! Now, what's your schedule like?"

Kagome stood, folder in hand, and explained her schedule to Sango, unaware of those intense eyes that were still staring at her. "Okay, so I have Algebra II, World History, English, then I have a study hall, Biology, and finally art class."

"Sounds easy enough! Let's get you started, I have a couple of people I want you to meet." Sango replied and tugged on Kagome's arm, leading her down the hallway. Kagome grinned as she and her new found friend bounded around the corner.

"Kagome, I present to you, Shikon High!"


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

***This chapter has been reviewed, edited, and rewritten***

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do not own InuYasha, any of it's characters or any common establishment I may include in my story, nor do I profit from this in any way. I just want to share my imagination with you. ^.^**

**Please be aware this story is rated M for language...for now ;)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School

Kagome groaned at the roar of her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the sleep that clouded them. _'Six in the freakin' morning. Great.'_ She stretched out to her right, swatting the alarm off in the process. _'I forgot how __early people are supposed to wake up for school__. Time to get up I guess.' _With a heavy sigh, she kicked off her covers and made her way to her bathroom. She peeled off the few pieces of clothing on her body and pulled back the curtain, stumbling into the narrow tub. Her sleepy daze evaporated together with the steam from her shower. She lazily reached for the peachy colored bar of soap that was in the soap dish, rubbing it into her loofah. Slowly, she began to scrub the sleep out of every pore in her body. The smell of honeysuckle and rose water soothing her grouchy attitude. Kagome wasn't much of an "early bird" type of person, but she didn't oversleep either. She was somewhere in between. _'I don't see why we have to start so damn early.' _ She grumbled a bit more about how early it was before switching to happier thoughts. She thought back to last Monday, and to her new friend, Sango.

The bubbly girl had toured her around the school, showing Kagome routes she should take and ones she should avoid to her classes, the cafeteria, the gym, and everything in between. They spent the entire day walking about the school, all the while Sango explaining every last building and monument on the property. The only time they stopped to take a break was during lunch. They sat out in the courtyard, under a huge maple tree, away from the blob of annoying teenagers, and calmly ate their lunches together. Feeling that Sango deserved something in exchange for her time, Kagome offered the brunette to come over after school so she could bake some cookies as a way of saying thank you. Sango happily agreed and a few hours later she was meeting Mrs. Higurashi and little Souta. They all hit it off well, seeing as Sango was a naturally sociable person. For the rest of the week, she was in and out of their home. She helped them finish unpacking their belongings, and helped add a few finishing touches to the Higurashi home. She even took Kagome and her brother last minute school supply shopping. Needless to say, she was more than welcome in Kagome's home. To unwind from their busy week, the girls planned to have a sleepover on Saturday at Sango's, in which a similar thing happened with Kagome and Sango's parents. Everyone got along well, especially the two girls. In the short time of being in each others' company, the two friends became more like sisters.

To make things better, both girls had a very similar school schedule, with the exception of a couple of periods. Kagome thought back to the hyperactive old woman who made it possible for her to meet Sango fondly. _'Thank you so much Miss Kaede! If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have been as comfortable and as close to Sango as I am now.' _

Kagome sighed happily. She continued her shower and grabbed a bottle from the rack, shutting her eyes to shampoo her dark hair with a similar, sweet scent. As soon as she did, a handsome, silver-haired boy appeared in her mind. She remembered his amber gaze, and how it made her heart stop. She remembered how badly she wanted to tug on his puppy-like ears, to make sure she wasn't imagining them. Kagome saw him twice that week out of school, for mere seconds. Once at the grocery store, and again at a Starbucks she discovered several blocks away from her new home. Smiling, she shook her head at herself, not understanding her odd attraction to the boy. _'I don't even know his name and I'm crushing on him like an obsessed five year old..'  
_Her thoughts swirled around in her head some more. _'Oh crap...'_, Kagome's hands stopped mid-rinse in her hair, realization hitting her like a brick wall. _'Shit! He's in like, all of my classes!'_ Quickly, she clambered out of the shower and on to the fuzzy bath rug, snatching the two towels that hung on the rack. She wrapped one securely around her body, while the other she fixed to encompass her long, ebony waves, and zoomed to her closet.

'_I should've done this last night!' _Kagome scrambled to find something suitable to wear on her first day. Something simple, but not boring. Something cute, but not flashy. _'Where is it? Oh my gosh, I can't find it. Wait...a-__ha!'_ She brought out a white, lose fitted top, adorned with a bright blue rose print. It's sleeves were rolled up to just below her elbows, and the shirt was modest, allowing only a small glimpse of cleavage. The green from the rose's stems, and the blue from the petals made her eyes really noticeable, and the white contrasted with her dark hair perfectly. She then searched through her drawers, looking for bottoms, choosing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Walking back to her closet, she slipped on a pair of black sandals that completed her ensemble.

Turning to her antique vanity, she quickly scanned through her cosmetics. _'I want to look good, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying too hard.' _She decided on a very light swipe of eyeliner and mascara, and her favorite sheer, guava flavored lip gloss. She moved to her tresses, tearing the towel out of her hair and pressing it against her head, trapping stray water drops. Kagome combed through and separated the knots, then curled the ends of some strands with her fingers until her hair fell in loose waves along her back, soft bangs framing her face. Satisfied, she glanced at her appearance in the mirror. _'Something's missing.'_

Reaching over to her jewelry box, she brought out the h gold bracelet given to her by her father on her fifteenth birthday. The young girl smiled tenderly at the little trinket, her mind being bombarded with nostalgic thoughts. _'I miss you so much, dad. We miss you.' _Releasing a soft sigh, Kagome continued to put on the piece of jewelry, clasping the two ends together on her left wrist, giving it a little twist to straighten the small golden heart that dangled from the chain.

She looked around for her book bag and noticed her unmade bed. Killing some time, she fluffed out her sheets and fixed her pillow, dumping her myriad of stuffed animals on top. Heading back to her vanity, she sprayed herself twice with her perfume; a lightly scented mix of vanilla and rose oil. She ruffled her hair, the motion shaking away her nervousness a bit. _'Get a grip on yourself Kagome.' _The girl breathed out sharply, grabbing her backpack and cell phone. She swung open the door, quickly shutting it behind her.

Immediately, the smell of pancakes engulfed her and she raced downstairs. There, she found her mom, her younger brother Souta, and a stack of chocolate chips pancakes waiting for her at the table. "Morning sweetie. We were wondering when you would head down." Mrs. Higurashi moved to place Kagome's breakfast on the table. "Come eat, don't let your pancakes get cold." The girl sat down without delay, first day jitters and thoughts of irresistibly handsome puppy-eared boys forgotten. Kagome's mother smiled knowingly at her daughter. Today was a special day for both of her children, so that called for a special breakfast. She knew her kids well, and no mom could possibly go wrong with chocolate. Especially if her children are chocoholics. Kagome took her seat next to Souta and began to drown her pancakes in syrup. After wiping out her thick stack, Kagome felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Bringing it out, she saw Sango's name appear on the screen.

'**Mornin sunshine! Get ready 4 ur best first day evaa!'**

Kagome chuckled out loud, **'Good morning! & gurl, if you hadn't noticed, I was born ready! See ya there!'**

'**Kay! I'll meet u the parking lot!'**

"Who wah dah?" Kagome turned to her brother, and shook her head at him as he stuffed his face with pancakes.

"Sango. She was just letting me know she would wait for me in the parking lot."

Kagome's mother spoke up, "Oh! Honey, bring her over soon. I need her and her mothers' help deciding on what we should plant in our garden." Mrs. Higurashi had her yard and garden area set up and ready, but she wasn't sure of what she should grow in it yet. Seeing as Sango's mother was a gardener/florist, their opinions helped.

"Sure thing, mom. Hey, could you please pass that plate over?" The young girl tipped her head to the plate of pancakes on the counter top.

"Quite an appetite today I see." Kagome blushed at her mom as she placed the plate on the table.

"Thank you." She smiled at her mother sheepishly. Mrs. Higurashi had always been a loving, accepting woman. Sometimes, she was more of a big sister than a mother to her daughter and son. The three of them were best friends, they always have been.

"Ey shish, will you tak meh tah schoo todah?" Souta asked, barely getting his words out and earning a giggle out of his sister.

"As long as you wipe that syrup off your face." With that said, both siblings stood up to take their dishes to the sink. Downing her glass of orange juice, Kagome quickly did the dishes, much to her mother's objection. A few minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi hugged her children and playfully shooed them out the door. She watched them make their way over to the car that belonged to her beloved late husband. It was now their daughter's, and she took care of it as if it were a new born baby.

Kagome's father, Daichi Higurashi, was a wealthy young man of high society, and her mom, Aiko Fujiwara, was just an average middle class girl. Daichi met his future wife on a rainy day at their old high school. He was just about to go home when suddenly, heavy feminine sobs met his ears. Curiosity got the best of him, and he followed the weeping noises to their source. He wound up at the end of a hall, in which a narrow staircase allowed access to an upper level. Right at the foot of the stairs, he found a girl. Her face was buried in her hands, her body hidden behind her her silky hair, her frame shaking as she sobbed freely. He approached her worriedly, causing her to jump up in surprise.

Daichi stared at her unblinkingly, captivated by her beauty. She gazed at him steadily as well, seemingly hypnotized by the boy's bright blue eyes. Awkwardly introducing himself, he attempted to comfort her, and when she didn't shy away from him, he questioned what had made her shed tears. Aiko blurted out the reason for her misery to the handsome stranger without a second thought. It so happened to be that she had caught her boyfriend cheating on her with one of her best friends. She broke up with him right there, but the scumbag could care less, remarking at how useless and boring she had been and picked up where he left off with the other girl. Heartbroken and devastated, she aimlessly walked around, holding back tears until she couldn't anymore, stopping at the stairs. Then, several minutes later, Daichi had appeared. He gave her a few words of advice, lifting Aiko's spirits. He offered to walk her home, and it quickly became an everyday thing. They would study together, go to festivals together, celebrate holidays and birthdays, and slowly friendship had turned into love. About two years later, young Mr. Higurashi proposed to his sweetheart. She eagerly accepted, believing married life to happen easily as they often do in fairy tales.

She was wrong. Many people on Higurashi's side did not approve of the pair, and tried their best to separate the two. But neither adolescent had a care about what anyone had to say, and so, they rebelled. The young couple went through the many hardships and challenges that were thrown at them together, standing beside each other no matter what. Within a few months, they were married, and the couple was blessed with their first child soon after, followed by the second about five years later.

Kagome's small family had always lived a simple, down to Earth life. They were all very close and open with each other, and there were never any secrets between them. But soon after her fourteenth birthday, Kagome's dad was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. He was a heavy smoker, he had been for years. It caused chemical build up in his lungs, creating difficulties breathing and occasional, severe coughing fits. You wouldn't be able to tell he was sick though, for Mr. Higurashi was a strong , healthy looking man. His visits to the hospital were scant, his health was well maintained for the longest time, which made his passing away very difficult. The night after her fifteenth birthday, he passed away due to a violent coughing fit in which some of the blood vessels in his lungs had ruptured, choking him. By the time he made it to the hospital, it was too late. It was as if someone had ripped her heart right out of her chest. The emptiness there devoured Kagome and her small, broken family.

Shortly after he found out he was ill, the caring father secretly willed everything he owned to his beautiful wife and kids, ensuring that they would live happy, satisfying lives. Kagome, her mom, and brother had the ability to live a life free of work and stress. They had the ability to spoil themselves, and spend money to their hearts content because no matter how much they would spend, they would still be covered. The thing is Kagome, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi weren't like that. Instead, they chose to use the wealth wisely; a small portion was used monthly to take care of their living and personal expenses, and the rest was put away to use as Souta's and Kagome's college fund. If there were ever any reason an emergency were to arise, they would be able to pay for it fully.

Now, apart from the bracelet and a few pictures, the only thing Kagome had left of her dad was his car. It was a two door, 1977 Chevrolet Camaro Lt that belonged to her father way back when, and it was it top notch condition. The car was painted a shiny midnight blue and had thin, white lining on the sides and a white roof. The interior was polished white leather, and Mr. Higurashi had installed a full scale, up-to-date radio system not too long ago. Being in this car was Kagome's way to feel closest to her father. She loved the feeling she got near it. It was like she could sense him in there with her. Watching over her, protecting her. She loved to just sit inside, inhaling all of the scents and taking in the memories it held of her dad

Souta climbed into the passenger seat, and Kagome into the driver's side. She sat back in her seat, enjoying the smell that was forever in her car. The faint but permanent odor of cigarette smoke, overpowered by a sweet peppermint tang, embedded into the smooth, old leather. The A/C vents pushed around the scent of an evergreen forest after light rain. Kagome wouldn't change the cars smell for anything. She glanced at the picture of her father on the dashboard, frowning a bit. Sensing his sister's sudden mood change, Souta followed her gaze to the picture. He placed an understanding hand on her arm, reassuring his big sister. She replied with a tender smile. _'Souta understands. And if he can be okay, so can I.' _Shrugging off her small funk, she reached over her shoulder and latched on her safety buckle.

"Seat belt?"

"I'm way ahead of you sis."

"Let's go then." Backing out of the driveway, brother and sister were on their way to school at last.

Souta's new school was only about five minutes away, so he had more than enough time to socialize before school actually started. Unlike Kagome, he had gone to his new school a few times before today and had made some friends. He was really excited to officially start at this new school, feeling it was a much needed breath of fresh air.

"Got your lunch money?"

"Yup."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I think I'll walk home. I might bring some friends over."

"Okay, call me if you change your mind Souta."

"Kay sis. Love you."

"Love you back. Have fun!"

Kagome pulled back up onto the road. Her palms were sweaty, and her anxiety resurfaced_._ She thought back to the cause of her distress. She spent her entire week reliving those long seconds their eyes had met, the two times she spotted him out in the streets. And now? Well now, she might have a chance to meet this mysterious young man. All she needed was his name and a little bit of background. _'Maybe I should ask Sango.'_

It wasn't long before she arrived at Shikon High, her heart racing. She followed the signs and parked her car in a section of the parking lot with very few cars, not wanting to risk any accidents. Parallel to her midnight shaded vehicle, she caught sight of a beautiful, blood red motorcycle. _'Wow. That thing looks amazing! I wonder who it belongs to.' _She scoped out the parking lot in a quick glance. _'Hmm. Could be anyone. It must feel amazing to ride!'_ Kagome had always been attracted to motorcycles, but never had the chance to learn, much less ride onr. She sighed thoughtfully, swiftly taking the key out of the ignition and grabbing her backpack. She stepped out of the car, her body bumping right into a pair of petite arms. "There you are! I was worried you lost your way or something." It was Sango. Kagome gave a relieved smile.

"I'm sorry, I dropped Souta off at his school, and I...well I was kind of stalling myself a bit this morning."

"Why?" Sango shook her head at her friend, having something important to tell her. "Never mind. Hey look, we were so busy getting settled and being girls that I didn't get a chance to introduce you to two of my closest friends."

"Oh, no, I understand. We can go meet them now if you want." Kagome decided getting to know a few people might help calm her nerves a bit, and she could always just talk to Sango about the

"In that case, come on! They're right over there." Kagome's eyes followed in the direction Sango's hand pointed to. _'Of course. Life is just waiting for me to topple over and die from a heart attack." _Kagome felt as if a bucket of ice water was thrown at her face. "Um, Sango, wait. There's something I need to-"

She didn't feel Sango loop her arm through her own. "Hey, what's with the face?" Kagome merely gulped nervously. "Sango, I-"

"Come on. I promise. They're not that bad. Watch out for the one in the purple though. He gets a little _too_ comfortable around girls." Sango rolled her eyes on that last part. She couldn't help but noticed how tense Kagome had become. _"I wonder why she got so stiff all of a sudden. Would it have something to do with Inuyasha?' _She got excited at this, but her happy thoughts ended just as fast as they came. _'He hasn't let anyone in, aside from me and Miroku and few others, for almost a year now. I don't blame him…that bitch did a number on him. On all of us. But if she is interested in him, I hope it's not anything serious. He might unintentionally__ hurt Kagome's feelings. I should have talked to her about this before." _Sango looked at Kagome, smiling guiltily. '_But maybe I shouldn't worry because,' _Sango continued looking at her friend, feeling a little nervous herself. _'Kagome's...different.'_

"What? Do I have something on my face? What is it?" Kagome's frantic reaction made her friend double over in laughter.

"Hahaha! I can't breathe!" Her giggles bounced off the cars in the parking lot.

"Sango! Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, heh. I'm fine, you're just hilarious. And that face you made just now, oh man." Sango answered in between chuckles.

"Girl! Don't scare me like that!" Both girls laughed it off before continuing their walk to the two boys.

'_Yeah, she's definitely different, in that good way. Different from that whore, different from any other girl I know__._

**-XxXxX-**

Inuyasha leaned on the hood of Miroku's sleek convertible. "Can we go now?" He'd been huffing like this for over fifteen minutes, and dumb old Sango hadn't gotten there yet.

"Hey, calm yourself. She'll be here any minute. She went to go get that new girl."

"Well is the wench disabled or something? She is taking forever!" As Inuyasha grumbled his insults, a warm, sweet scent reached his sensitive nose. He had smelled it only a handful of times before, but he recognized right away. It's been inside his head all week. He knew who it belonged to, how could he not? She's been the only thing on his mind ever since he laid eyes on her. He knew it wasn't a good idea, letting his feeling run loose and all. He had gone through all of this before, only to have it end in complete heartbreak and betrayal. But something about her made him unable to resist the sudden and growing attraction he felt towards her. _'She always looks so__ beautiful and kind, like someone who wouldn't dare hurt even the tiniest flea.' _He made memory of when he first saw her gentle form at school. Of when he "coincidentally" saw her at the market, and when he got to Starbucks just seconds before her. He laughed in his mind about how ridiculous it all sounded to him now.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, pushing away those thoughts. _'It doesn't matter how nice she may seem. Looks have deceived me countless times and I can't let my guard down. Besides, I already know what happens next.'_ Inuyasha sighed as he looked up at the early morning sky, raising his arms to rest on his head._ 'She's going to let the all the attention of being the new girl at school wash over her, she'll relish in it. Next thing you know, she's acting like the queen of the world, not giving two shits about you or anyone she met before she became popular or whatever the fuck. This chick is well on her way. I've heard how people talk about her. I've seen how they look at her. It won't be long now.'_

Miroku took note of the internal war raging within his friend_. _"I know what you're thinking."

Inuyasha shot him a look. "Keh. Sure you do."

Miroku crossed his arms. "Yeah. I do. You're afraid that the girl Sango's been hanging with all week is going to turn out just like you-know-who."

The silver haired boy's face turned a light shade of pink at being called out. _'Of course he knows. It's Miroku. He knows me like the back of his own damn hand.'_ Inuyasha just rolled his eyes in defense.

"Look. I understand, okay? You were hurt really bad. We all were. But that doesn't mean you can stereotype every new person, every new girl I should say, that walks into this school."

Inuyasha thought to himself, _'Maybe he's right. But I'm not taking any chances. Not yet.' _The scent was closer, and it was accompanied by a familiar one. _'She's with Sango."_ All too soon, his eyes fell upon the girl. He saw her stumble over her own two feet when his eyes met hers. _'They look bluer than I remember.' _He squinted at her when he heard her ringing laugh.

"Look, there they come,." Miroku said, straightening himself. Noticing Inuyasha's tight glare, he elbowed him in the ribs, "Be nice, you asshole."

"Why you little ba-"

"Hey guys, this is Kagome! Kagome, this is Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango waved a hand to point out who's who. "we've been friends since elementary school." Miroku and Sango beamed happily at this shared info, but Inuyasha was suddenly interested in his long hair. Miroku sent Sango a look which was caught by Kagome. "Um, anyway. If you need help with anything you can come to any of us, okay?"

Kagome gave a shy nod. Miroku spoke first, "It's very nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for Kagome to shake. "Sango has not stopped talking about you. At all. Ever." Kagome gave Sango a look and the three of them laughed.

"I'm sorry. You just met me, and you're probably sick of me already." Kagome blushed, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Keh." Everyone turned to Inuyasha, his two best friends throwing him murderous looks. "Uh, hi. Nice to meet you." he spat coldly.

Taken back by his uninterested reply, she simply said, "Nice to meet you too." _'Talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed. Meeting him isn't going exactly the way I expected it to...'_

Disappointment washed over her, and although she tried not to let it show, Inuyasha sniffed it out. _'Damn this chick and her dumb feelings.' _"Um," He began again, trying to save his ass from falling into deeper shit with Sango and Miroku. "it's nice to finally meet the girl Sango never stops rambling about." Inuyasha let out a small sigh when she replied with an embarassed smile, and a small nod. The atmosphere between the group relaxed a bit thanks to Inuyasha's small save.

The four of them had a good eight minutes before the first bell, so they decided to walk up to one of the patio tables until then. On their way, Inuyasha noticed a certain someone and the _click-clack _of her in six-inch stilettos on the pavement. Her heavy, overpowering odor reached him and made his throat burn. She was heading towards them, and fast.

"Miroku." Inuyasha called out his name worriedly. Miroku had walked ahead with the girls, engaging in friendly conversations with Sango and Kagome. He waved a hand dismissively at his friend from over his shoulder.

"Oi! Miroku!" The three turned around with curious looks their faces.

"Inuyasha. What the hell is your-, oh no." Sango and Miroku suddenly understood. Sango turned to a very confused Kagome.

"Listen, this bitch is going to try to get under our skin. Please, don't pay attention to her. She isn't worth it. Trust me," the girl gave a hurt look, "I've been there, done that." Kagome followed the trio's heated gazes that were locked on a gorgeous girl.

She noticed Inuyasha's hate filled eyes, and how he started to clench his clawed hands. _'That's not just hate. That's hurt. Something happened between these two, and it probably affected Miroku and Sango too.'_ Anger filtered through Kagome's chest at the thought of someone hurting a girl as kind as Sango.

Inuyasha's rough, angered voice growled a name.

"Kikyo."

"Well hello there, mutt and company." She looked down on Kagome and her new friends, causing the anger inside her chest bubble even higher. "How's it going?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Let me just say, can Inuyasha be any sexier? I hope he can get that bug outta his pants and be nice to Kagome. And now Kikyo made an appearance, and there's a possibility stuff went down in the past! Oh lawdie! Hey, did anyone catch that reference to Myoga the Flea? I hope you did! Well, thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts on this! I feel like these chapters haven't been very eventful, but all in good time guys!

_-LovingHopelessly_


	3. Chapter 2: New School, New Enemies

***This chapter has been reviewed, edited, and rewritten***

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****not**** own InuYasha, any of it's characters or any common establishment I may include in my story , nor do I profit from this in any way. I just want to share my imagination with you. ^.^**

**Also, please be aware that this story is rated M for strong language and I'll warn you ahead of time for any citrus-y situations ;)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 2: New School, New Enemies

(Flash back to last Monday)*~

Kikyo flaunted down one of the main halls of Shikon High School. She held her head up high, awaiting the many wolf-whistles and suggestive comments she'd usually receive from hormonal boys. She stopped herself, turning around and taking in the near empty hallway. _'Okay, something is __so__ off. Where is everyone?'_ Looking to her left, Kikyo spied a group of guys gossiping and peering out from a corner. She stomped over, yanking on a deep green collar, causing the owner to pull back in surprise.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Where is everyone? They're all usually out here."

"Most of them are in the other hall, Kikyo."

"And, exactly why is that?"

"You haven't heard? There's a new girl starting next week."

Kikyo squinted her eyes. _'Okay, so obviously, this girl is somewhat attractive if she's got everyone walking around that old hallway. Hell, she has people peering out from corners. I'll just have to see her for myself.' _Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked the boy in the eyes, and in a menacing voice asked, "**Where is she?**"

He jerked his thumb to the bustling hall. "That way. In front of the old hag's office."

With a huff, she straightened her black cardigan and made her way over, stopping at the top of the musty passage way. The first thing she saw was a bundle of long, thick, waves placed over a shoulder. She found a faded emerald colored t-shirt that molded to the girl's curvy body, dark jeans ripped here an there, and simple black converse. Kikyo turned a shade of green as she took in the cream colored skin, unblemished and free of makeup, that made up the stranger's face, arms, and neck. Her blue eyes were framed with long, black eyelashes, further enhanced by thick, clean eyebrows. Feeling threatened by her beauty, Kikyo contemplated ways to mess with the new girl.

"Who does she think she is?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes, like a cat zoning in on her prey.

A short, chubby boy with glasses that covered most of his face popped up next to the raging girl. "Oh her? That's Kagome Higurashi. She starts next Monday." Kikyo looked disgustedly at the nerd beside her.

"No one asked you."

"Oh, I just thought I-"

"**No one asked you." **Kikyo enunciated each word, making her point very clear. She then flipped her hair, and continued down to the other girl. The closer she got to Kagome, the more she wanted to make the girl feel miserable. The voice inside Kikyo's head scoffed. _' Why are you stressing? She may be cute, but she's no where near as gorgeous as you are. Just wait, little girl. When I'm through, you're going to wish you never stepped foot on this campus.' _Kikyo flipped her straight hair and glared at Kagome through the corners of her eyes as she stormed pass her. _'Let's see what you got, newbie.'_ Kikyo shoved a passerby that was walking opposite of her, making his books go flying, and dramatically turned into the adjacent hall. She smirked, knowing Kagome caught her little outburst. Feeling confident, she even dared to shoot a certain boy, honey-eyed boy a wink. _'This is going to be fun.'_

Kagome's eyes widened as she sank back into her seat, intimidated by the tall, slender beauty that just marched passed her. _'Damn, I'd be worried if I were the one that got her pissed off like that. I wouldn't want to be them!'_

**_-XxXxX-_**

(Monday where we left off)*~

"Hello, mutt and company."

'_Hmm, she looks familiar.' _Kagome glanced at the tall girl that had just addressed to her and to her friends so rudely. She seemed to be about 17 and sported a light pink halter top that flowed down to just above her hips, and tight skinny jeans. Her feet were encased in matching stilettos, her hair was loose, and straight, sitting pretty just below her shoulders. Her face had sharp, slender features, intensified by her makeup. Dark eyes were highlighted with shimmering pink eye shadow and outlined in thick mascara, pursed lips shone with fruity lip gloss. Those menacing eyes were what brought Kagome's memory of the girl back. _'She was the angry chick from the hallway! No wonder she looked familiar.' _Kagome did another quick look over Kikyo. The girl had a thin physique, like a model, with soft curves in suitable places. Standing with a hand poised on her hip and the other hand twirling a lock of her hair, Kikyo stared down at the group.

Kagome took a step back behind Sango, feeling her temper start to climb at the insult directed to her friends, herself included, and at the snobbish attitude coming from Kikyo. She figured it was the best thing to do, that way, her anger wouldn't get in the way and drama would be kept to a minimum.

"What do you want?" Kagome's eyes went wide. She had never heard Sango speak so icily. Kikyo shifted her attention to the petite brunette, giving her a wicked smirk.

"Oh, I didn't see you there girlie," she said mockingly. "It's been a while. I see you've found yourself a new buddy." She moved her gaze over Sango, past Inuyasha and Miroku to Kagome. Miroku gave Sango a worried look, but she wasn't sure how to react. Inuyasha's ears flicked about, trying to capture any signs of distress from the small girl. He turned around to look at her when he saw her hand poke out from where she was.

"Hi, I'm Kag-"

"Save it," She held a manicured hand up in the air, silencing Kagome. "I know _exactly _who you are."

Inuyasha felt terrible. _'Oh man, Kagome's going to break. She's so sweet and shy. Probably isn't the type to fend for herself either. __She doesn't know the bitch that is Kikyo. Maybe I should butt in..'_

"Oh," Kagome made her way to the front of the small group, looking directly at the much taller female, fuming. _'This bitch must be confused.' _Standing up a little taller, Kagome's hands went to her hips and said, "Oh, well look at who's been keeping up. Good for you, little Miss Know It All, you've earned a gold star!" Kagome faked a proud smile and gave a clap. "Now, since you're so informed, I bet you've noticed that you aren't wanted here. So if you don't mind." Kagome spoke theatrically, then made a shooing motion with her hands.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all gawked at each other, then bust out laughing. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome's sassy outburst. _'Well, then again, you always gotta watch out for these quiet ones.' _He couldn't help but find her all the more attractive. Sango and Miroku's mouths hung open in elated astonishment. They hadn't noticed, but during this quarrel, a small crowd began forming around them.

Kikyo's rage showed throughout her entire being. Staring Kagome down, she was about to retaliate when an annoying buzz rang through the air. Kagome put on a worried face, touching a hand to her ear. "What's that I hear? Oh, that's right," She pointing a dainty finger to the entrance of Shikon High. "That's your cue. See you later!"

"This isn't over you little brat!"

"Oh girl., it hasn't even started." Kagome retorted, waving her hand dismissively.

Balling up her fists, Kikyo squealed her way into the school, pretending not to hear the few murmurs and chuckles that spread throughout the crowd.

"Woah there, little piggy." Kagome giggled to herself quietly, unaware of the white, furry ears that also caught her comment. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, his look one of amusement. _'Just goes to show how much more there is to a pretty face._

Kagome's anger subsided, allowing her to relax and to smile a little. But almost instantly, she remembered the triage behind her. Turning around hesitantly, she spoke softly. "Guys?" Kagome looked at her friends in a fearful, extremely way. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to flip out like that, I just-, I was so pissed, and I didn't mean to embarrass you gu-" Kagome's panicking was cut off by the uncontrollable laughter of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Sango reached out towards Kagome, excitedly tugging her along as they all made their way through the main entrance. Miroku leaned on the silver haired boy for support and spoke first, "Dude! You saw Kikyo's face right? It was priceless!

"Yeah, you don't see that everyday." Inuyasha brought his hand to his bangs, displaying a toothy grin. Kagome caught the smile, staring a while longer than she should have.

'_He's even cuter when he smiles. But wait, are those __fangs__?' _Noticing her curious stare, he hurriedly composed himself, giving her a mischievous smirk instead.

She averted her eyes, blushing brightly, as her thoughts began to consume her. _'Ok, he is most certainly not human. Well, not that I know of. But that doesn't explain his ears, his hair, and everything else!' _Glancing around at the other students, she noticed something she hadn't before. Several of them didn't appear human either. They had claws, fur, tails, and strange markings. One seemed to resemble a wolf. Another had large, red eyes she couldn't quite place. Kagome didn't feel safe. _'Could they be…? I mean, they're not unheard of, but I've never seen any..' _She shook her head, as if it would make the thoughts go away. _'Kagome, you're crazy__.'_

"Helloooo? Earth to Ms. Higurashi!"

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry Sango. What were you saying?"

"I said, are you ready for first period?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. Algebra II. _'Ugh, no, I'm not ready.'_ Math was her least favorite subject, and she wasn't too excited that it was her first class of the day. Her body slumped a bit, overwhelmed at what was to come.

Noticing a slight change in her scent and her body language, Inuyasha assessed the matter easily. _'Hmm...this could be fun.' _He smugly slid closer to Kagome."What's the matter? Tough girl like you can't handle a little math?" Inuyasha bumped into her shoulder jokingly.

"I can handle it just fine." she crossed her arms defensively, biting back a curse that almost spewed out from her mouth. Math had always been her weakest subject, and she wasn't looking forward it. And she wasn't too fond of the idea of Inuyasha using it against her.

The boy grinned evilly, turning to face her directly. He leveled his lean, six-foot-one frame to her smaller, five-foot-two shape. "Liar." His lips spoke the word teasingly, and he gave her an _'I know you're lying ' _look with his sharp, amber eyes. It caused her heart to flutter a little, frustrating her further.

"I can sure as hell handle it better than you!" She was fuming, which is exactly what he wanted. He gazed at her as she placed her hands on her hips, the action lifting her top a bit. His eyes moved to the exposed flesh, blushing a little. A silver piece of jewelry dangling just below her naval caught his attention. _'Belly button ring, huh? That's cute.' _He looked back up to her upturned face. She looked ready to murder him.

"Tsk, I wouldn't bet on that." He then shoved his hands into his pocked, shrugging away from her coolly. Kagome felt like slapping the irritating little grin he had on his face. Before she could do anything though, Miroku and Sango interfered.

"Okay! Let's get going." Miroku gave a nervous chuckle. He tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, and Sango pulled on Kagome's arm, but even then, they couldn't stop the frightening glare Kagome directed at the boy. It didn't faze Inuyasha though. He grinned at her cockily, feeling accomplished. _'It's too easy. She's got a really short temper.' _The four teens continued on their way, Miroku in between the two hot heads, and Sango on the other side of Kagome.

Inuyasha wasn't done messing with his new "friend", especially after seeing how well she reacted. He reached over behind Miroku, and playfully flicked a lock of Kagome's hair off of her shoulder. She tried her best to ignore it.

_Flick._

_Flick. _She shot him the most lethal look she could muster.

_Tug._

_Thump._

Clutching the back of her head with a painful hiss, she reached over smacking him hard on the shoulder .

"Ow!" Inuyasha exaggerated the effect of her slap, clutching his hand to his chest. Giving her a hurt look, he whimpered, "That really hurt 'Gome!"

"Oh, come on," She tugged on his hair just as he had to her. "Tough boy like you can't handle a little girl like me?" Inuyasha merely lifted an eyebrow,

"Let's go, Sango." She tightened her grip on her friend and they made it through the threshold of their math class in seconds, leaving the guys in the dust.

_'Well played, wench. Well played...'_

**-XxXxX-**

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into that asshole, he usually isn't that much of a crab."

Kagome laughed at her friend's apology. _'That's ironic. But I have to talk to her about it later, for sure though.' _ Seeing how bad Sango felt about the whole situation caused her to momentarily forget about the fight with Inuyasha. The only thing she wanted right now was to make Sango feel better.

"Hey, don't worry about it," She placed an arm over Sango's shoulder kindly. "It wasn't your fault. Look, how about we rename him Crabbie, and forget that even happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," Sango gave a sweet smile. "So how about you choose where we sit?" Kagome spun around to take in the room. It was your typical math room, complete with algebraic expressions and formulas hanging on peach tinted walls, desks aligned in perfect rows, two large windows on the opposite side of the entrance and one a few feet from the door. 'Welcome To Algebra II' was written in blue marker on the white, dry-erase board at the front, and off to the side was a large desk with a name tag that said '_Mr. Raj'_.

Not wanting to attract attention as the new girl, she decided on a seat close to one of the windows in the back of the room. "There." The girls took their seats as the rest of the class filed in. Sango began to prattle on about something dealing with the two boys, but Kagome's thoughts were focused on what she was seeing out the window next to her. From that seat, she could see a beautifully landscaped garden. Orchids, jasmine plants, roses, gardenias, plumerias, lavender sprouts, and countless other flowers decorated the pebbled walkway. Benches scattered the path, some off to the green grass, shaded beneath old Keyaki trees. Towards the end of the path stood an ivory gazebo, which contained even more flora. On either side of the gazebo towered two cherry blossom trees that contrasted greatly with the nursery's greenery. In front of the gazebo, a matching fountain, shaped like a lotus, gently spewed water. Fluorescent lights in the water lazily alternated from magenta, to aqua, to lilac, to gold, to magenta again, each color giving the pink lotus flowers and lost sakura petals that drifted in the large fountain a different hue. Somehow, she hadn't seen this beautiful place during her tour with Sango. Her eyes fell upon a marble stand located near the entrance, but the words that appeared engraved on it were too far away to read. She ignored the little stand, glancing through the garden again. Feeling a wave of immense peace, she let out a content sigh, she turned her attention back to Sango, stealing glances now and again out the window.

Miroku and Inuyasha made it through the door shortly after the girls took their seats. Before either could walk any further, Miroku put a hand in front of Inuyasha and blocked his way.

"Listen," his eyes roamed the room, observing the lack of available desks. "There aren't a lot of choices left, and I want to be near Sango. We've been doing great lately, and I intend to keep it that way. So that leaves you either next to Hojo, or behind Kagome."

"So?"

"So if you sit behind Kagome, you have to be nice." He replied simply.

"Ha! Yeah right Miroku. You wish."

"Then go sit with Hojo."

Inuyasha's attention went to the geek. He cringed a little when he took in a breath. _'God, he stinks so bad__!' _Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted like a small child. Miroku flicked him on his forehead and walked away impatiently.

"Hey!"

Miroku ignored him, walking to the girls joyfully and giving each a high five. He sat down beside Sango, turned to Inuyasha and gave a small wave, motioning him to come over.

"No."

Miroku shrugged and turned back to the girls. Finally deciding to keep his distance from the trio, he turned to Hojo, only to find that the seat next to the nerd had already been taken.

'_Aaand that leaves me sitting right behind Kagome.'_ Looking up to the skies in a silent '_why?'_, he grumpily made his way to his new seat. As he plopped down in his chair, Miroku turned around and over Sango's head, he threw a paper ball at Inuyasha.

"Seriously, it's way too early in the year for this Miroku!" He bent down to snatch the paper ball that landed just behind Kagome's feet. Feeling ink on his hand, he realized the paper had been written on. Opening it, he inwardly read two words that were bubbled in darkly: **_BE NICE_****  
**

He looked up to see Sango and Miroku giving him tense looks, Kagome staring dumbly out the window. Keeping eye contact with his friends, he crumpled the ball up again and threw it. _Plop! _It hit Kagome right in the back of her head. Slamming a palm up to his face, Miroku shook his head in disbelief. Sango just leaned on her desk, burying her head into her arms. Inuyasha grinned at his small win, but his smile vanished as the beauty before him turned around. _'Uh oh. She's __pissed__.' _He sunk in his seat, trying to distance himself from her as much as his desk would allow. She was leaning over her chair, her hands firm on his desk, and made chilling eye contact.

"**Listen. I****f you think that I-"**

"Settle down everyone. Sorry I'm late," Everyone's face turned at the same time when the deep voice spoke. "I'm Mr. Raj. Please, take your seats."

Taking a sharp breath, she removed her hands from his desk, and sat properly in her seat. Inuyasha relaxed his posture as the dark haired girl turned in her seat, but tensed again when she muttered something under her breath.

"What a dick."

Annoyance, fury, disappointment and hurt radiated off of her to him like heat from a fire. She sat back in her seat, shoulders slumped. _'Do I really make her feel that shitty?' _Running a hand through his hair, he racked his brain for a way to make her stop feeling like this. To ease the solid guilt she made him feel. He saw her move a delicate fist to support her chin, her eyes fixed on the window. Following her gaze, he saw she was looking at the garden. An idea raced through his mind, but he hesitated on it. _'That's so corny. Not to mention weird.' _Looking back up at Kagome, sensing her glum mood, he acted before he could change his mind. Snatching a piece of paper from his back pack and a brand new pencil, he began to sketch his view of the nursery, and everything in it. The flowers, trees, shrubs, even the pebbles. A few benches, the fountain, the gazebo, and the two cherry blossom trees. It was meant to be a quick sketch, but he wanted to capture as much detail as possible._  
_

Hearing the furious scrape of his pencil, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku exchanged weird looks at each other. They turned to find Inuyasha bent over a piece of paper, his silver strands blocking their view of what he was doing. Expressing a silent _oh well_, they turned their attention back to Mr. Raj who was sharing his background story with the class.

Glancing at the clock above the teacher's, Inuyasha counted ten minutes left of class. Taking out a black pen, he outlined some of the larger figures and several of the smaller details in his artwork. At the bottom, very carefully, he wrote a heartfelt _I'm sorry. _He scribbled his name under, and folded the sheet to create a paper airplane. _'Keh. I hope she thinks of opening it.'_

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out except for Kagome, whom was taking her time packing up. Miroku had whispered into Sango's ear about something minutes before the bell, asking her to meet up with him somewhere after class. But she hesitant; it would make her feel incredibly guilty to leave Kagome alone on her official first day of school. "Do you think you can find it? I- if you want, I'll stay and take you to second period myself. Besides, I shouldn't ditch you like this, especially be-"

"Sango. Go ahead, I'll be fine!" Kagome smiled at her friend, trying to understand why she would feel bad about leaving her alone. Sango should know by now that her friend could fend for herself better than most!

"Are you absolutely, positively positive?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

"I'm _really_ sorry Kagome. You do know your way, right?"

"Don't worry about it, I remember where to head to. Now go, before he thinks you're going to bail on him!"

"Thank you so much! I hope it's something good! I'll see you in class Kagome." And with that, Sango skipped out of the room and set off to meet Miroku.

Kagome smiled to herself and slowly put on one of her backpack straps. _'Those two would make such a nice couple. I wonder if- ow!' _Something light and pointy crashed into her butt, causing Kagome to yelp in surprise. She picked up the paper airplane and met a pair of shocked, golden spheres. Inuyasha's entire body blushed in embarrassment. _'Shit! That was not what I was hoping for…' _He closed his eyes and waited for her to lash out at him, but nothing happened. Swallowing the fear that had built up in his throat, he opened his eyes, but Kagome was no where to be seen. He dashed out of the room, desperately trying to locate her.

Gripping the little paper airplane angrily, Kagome tried to retrace the route she and Sango had taken a week ago. She checked her phone to how much time she had left. _'Five minutes. Great.' _She couldn't remember whether to go up or down the large stair case, whether to turn left or right in the hall, whether her class was in the East wing, or in the West. Dropping down to the foot of the stairs, she handled the paper plane roughly. _'This is all his fault!' _She stretched out the paper, ready to rip it, but she froze when her eyes fell upon the scenery that was etched on to it. It was the garden from outside! Everything beautifully recreated in lead and ink, save for some smears near the creases. Something else caught her eye. His apology. Her mood lifted a little, happiness blooming in her. She gently straightened out the wrinkles, and tried to find some place safe for the drawing. Pulling out a blue folder, she noticed a familiar sheet of paper. _'This folder has the directions Miss Kaede gave me!' _Kagome hopped up, grateful of Miss Kaede. She studied the map, orienting herself. Her history class wasn't too far away. Just up the stairs, across the little balcony, and it was the first room to the right. Things didn't seem to be going that bad after all.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for her, she seemed to be pretty close. He was right. He reached the main stairwell of Shikon High when he spotted the feisty beauty. She had just put away a sheet of paper that looked a lot like a small map. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. _'She was lost.'_ He froze when Kagome lifted a familiar sheet of paper, and began to place it in her folder. He decided to approach her then. He got to her just as she stood, her face one of surprise. Neither of them were able to utter a word. The bell buzzed, and they were both late, but neither really cared. Both teens stared at each other in awkward silence. Kagome decided to break the silent spell that was cast between them.

"Thank you. That picture was just… beautiful. And, I guess I'm sorry too." Kagome's face developed a bright blush, and she wrung her hands together nervously. "I don't mean to be so…well, mean, heh."

Inuyasha face resembled a ripe tomato. He wanted to play it cool, he didn't want to let her know how her small comment made him feel. How it filled him with pure joy and gave him sort of a peace of mind. He had never given anyone a drawing as a way to express his regret, and very few select people knew of his talent. Inuyasha hadn't the slightest idea as to what caused him to apologize to her in that form. He felt that it made him look soft, and that was the last thing he wanted. So Inuyasha did what he does best. He became defensive. Crossing his arms and turning his back to her, he said, "Keh. Yeah, whatever wench. I don't really care." Sensing her change in attitude, he quickly wished he could take back his rude words.

Kagome was not expecting that. How could he be such a jerk? She was apologizing to him, and he didn't give a rat's ass! Her happiness subsided, replaced by a fresh wave of anger and a stronger dose of disappointment. "Oh? Okay, _fine_." She turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs in a rather annoyed way. '_He must hate me or something. It's like we can't ever talk without insulting each other.' _Kagome felt hurt. As she reached her new class room, she pushed aside her feelings and composed herself. She turned the door knob to her history room, and meekly walked in. Whispering a pathetic, "Sorry.", she tiptoed her way to the first desk she found.

Sango's furrowed brow was relieved as her friend walked in. She noticed something was wrong with her she met eyes with Kagome from across the room. Sango mouthed a hushed, _are you okay?, _but Kagome only replied with an unsure nod.

'_What's bugging her?' _Remembering that when she left the math room, Inuyasha was still there, she questioned whether something happened between the two. She lifted her head up to pay attention to the boring lady, but Sango noticed something else. In front of her, to her right was Kouga. He was making googly eyes at Kagome. _Hazardous_ googly eyes.

'_Oh no.' _Sango became enraged. _'You __will__ stay away from her.' _She glared at Kouga with complete rage…

Kagome felt all eyes on her. A ton of students were dying to get a glimpse of the new girl, the one that told Kikyo off. The one everyone is talking about, saying _God-knows-what about her._ She ignored the stares as best as she could, but a certain set of grey, almost metallic eyes made her very uncomfortable. They belonged to a guy that registered in her mind as one of the few students that looked…different. He had seemingly silky black hair, held in place by a thin, furry, brown head band, and bangs that flopped to the side. He too had sharp canines, and everything about him screamed **DANGER**. He was muscular, bulky in his arms, but not overly so. He wore a simple, black v-neck, jeans, and black vans. His stare never faltered, and it gave her chills. _'Man, he is creepy.' _Kagome took a deep breath, but choked midway. An awful stench filled her nose. She turned to a boy dressed in overalls and unnecessarily large glasses. "Hi, I'm Hojo!"

Kagome tried to give a warm smile. "I'm Kagome," she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Hojo tired to make the occasional small talk, but she made sure to keep it short. His stinky odor was making her nauseous, and she had only been in class for about seven minutes. Digging through her book bag, she brought out a travel sized bottle and dabbed a bit of vanilla scented lotion on her finger. She gently massaged it into her palm, inhaling the soothing aroma. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

**-XxXxX-**

Back at the stairwell, Inuyasha was mentally kicking himself. _'Stupid! How could I be such an asshole? The wench __apologized right away, and I completely threw it in the trash.' _Inuyasha decided to make his way to his class when Kagome's lingering smell finally left the hall. He walked in a daze, his ears drooping sadly. All he ever did was push people away. Even the nice people...

He was popular. _Especially_ with the ladies, Sango excluded. But in that _'He's-too-good-for-anyone-except-for-those-he-want 's-to-talk-to' _way. Sango and Miroku had been with him forever, and he never felt the need for anyone else. Besides, whenever he would let anyone in, it resulted in betrayal and heartbreak for Inuyasha, and those dear to him.

'_Kagome.' _Inuyasha ran his hands through his silver locks, breathing deeply. He had mixed feelings when it came to Kagome. He did only _just_ meet her, but there was something about her that made him want to open up. He _just_ met her, and she could already drive him crazy, and not necessarily in a bad way. But he didn't know how to deal with it, how to act about it, or what it even was. Inuyasha didn't know if it was her approachable manner or her readable expressions, her wondrous scent or her appealing looks, or the way she became fast friends with his very own. Whatever it was, some insane part of him wanted to get to know her. _Needed_ to get closer.

Doubt was the rope that tied him. _'What if she isn't who she acts to be? I can't…we can't go through that again.' _His thoughts went to his closest friends, minding that if he isn't careful, things for the three of them would go downhill again.

He pulled open the door to his classroom rougher than he should have. Miroku noticed that his friend was in turmoil, and he wanted nothing more than to go talk to him about it. But their teacher this period was a complete grouch, and he went against his own thoughts.

Inuyasha carelessly cut his way through the class to a seat next to Miroku, unnoticing the small warning Miroku sent over to him.

"I'm so glad you could join us Mr. Takahashi, but where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take a seat?"

"Nuh-uh, you're seating privileges are gone for being tardy. _Again._ Go take a seat next to…" The teacher spied through the classroom, and Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes. "Kikyo."

"**What?**"

"You can sit there, or you can take it down to Ms. Kaede's office. Your choice."

Miroku's face landed in his hands, and Inuyasha's jaw clenched in irritation. He stomped over and sat down in the empty desk next to Kikyo without so much as a sideways glance. She eyed him up and down, taking in all his god-like features. Kikyo gave him a twisted smile. "What's the matter puppy? Are you afraid?" She reached out and traced a finger along the contours of his bicep. Inuyasha clenched his body angrily.

"Don't be. I won't bite." Kikyo winked at him, and Inuyasha growled. Literally, growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

Sorry for the wait! But here is chapter two for ya. It took me forever and I am not sure if I like where this is going. Mind leaving your thoughts? Comments? It's much appreciated guys. Thank you for your previous comments! They're great! :)

Also, excuse the not-so-Japanese name I chose for our math teacher. I have an unhealthy obsession with Bollywood and I had just re-watched one of my faves _(Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge)_ in which one of the main character's _(Shahrukh Khan)_ name was Raj before writing this chapter and I couldn't help myself. ^_^ Any comments on that?

**Shout-outs to you beautiful darlings who've been keeping up with my story and writing such nice reviews!** ; _vampireinu95, ArchAngel-Kagome, cornflakeonfire, RiceBallMaker94, Iwahner, Princess Aziza, and Allieblue00_

P.S. - Expect to meet Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and several other very soon!

_-LovingHopelessly_


	4. Chapter 3: Crabbie & The Beasts

**Waahhh! Has it really been this long? I. Am. SO sorry! I didn't mean to take so long in updating this story, but I've been in the process of moving and was diagnosed with your usual case of drama. -_- I'm very sorry! I hope this chapter will allow for you all to forgive me!**

**Oh, and for those of you who have been reading since the very beginning, I altered/added a few things to my previous chapters so you might want to check it out, and I made some shout outs to you guys as well ^.^ (I love you!) for those of you who I didn't S/O, I'm very sorry! (Don't hate me please! You guys are awesome too!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, any of its characters, or any common establishment I may include in my story. I do not profit from this in any way; I just want to share my delusional, slightly mad imagination with you. ^.^**

**Please be aware this story is rated M for language and citrus-y content in upcoming chapters… ;)**

**Enjoy! ~**

Chapter 3: Crabbie & the Beasts

The lavender aroma of Kikyo, tainted with a few other manly scents, burned its way through to Inuyasha's lungs. He cursed his sensitive nose; he couldn't avoid the smell, no matter how hard he tried. Kikyo made a move to reach over to him again, but he quickly slid out of her range, throwing her a menacing growl. _'This chick is so lucky she's a girl. Otherwise, I would've snapped her skinny ass in a heartbeat.'_Inuyasha counted to ten over and over, groaning inwardly. He clenched and relaxed his fists repeatedly, tapping his foot rather loudly, all in order to not lash out at the woman beside him. _'This bitch really shouldn't push it today...'_

Miroku could sense his friend's fuse about to blow from where he sat. He understood how difficult it was to stand being near that little prick for more than five minutes, especially on a day like this. Thankfully, Inuyasha had somehow managed to skip over half of this class period, meaning he'd be out of her clutches shortly. Miroku sighed deeply. _'It's amazing how two-faced people can be. She still tries to get at him, even after all that shit she put him through,'_ Miroku scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. _'All that shit she put_us _through.__Inuyasha better not give in to that whiny little liar.'_That last thought worried him. He knew how hard his best friend could be on the outside, but deep within, he was surprisingly very weak, emotional even. There was no doubt in Miroku's mind that Inuyasha still felt something for Kikyo. But what exactly was it? He had absolutely _no_clue. It could be anything! Hope. Faith. Expectancy. Desire. Maybe even _love._Miroku shuddered at that. Whatever it was, he could sense its presence, even if it was just a microscopic speck. Beneath all his hatred, behind his consuming hurt, and within the tumultuous emotions left behind by her betrayal, the feeling was present. If that emotion takes root in him and begins to grow, Kikyo would for sure take advantage of him all over again. Of all of them. Miroku's eyes narrowed, observing the couple who was currently the class' center of attention.

She had inched herself closer, pushing her upper body forward, displaying her chest to him. "So, where's your pretty little toy Inu?" Kikyo's gesture didn't go unnoticed by his male eyes, but her mentioning of Kagome put Inuyasha further on edge.

His hands gripped the corners of his desk, its wooden surface very near its breaking point. He wanted to spat something back at her, but he had to be careful. The last thing he wanted was to say something stupid and get Kagome involved into his crazy-ass ex-girlfriend drama. "I don't have one," Inuyasha looked down at her, speaking slowly, menacingly. "I stopped playing with toys when I was five, unlike you."

The girl brushed off the insult, moving closer. Her elbows came forward, finding place at his desk and pressing her breasts closer together. "My guess is that she ran off," Kikyo wiggled her fingers, depicting the motion swiftly. "You know, seeing as you're _half_demon and all." He went rigid, his face suddenly pale. He let his guard down briefly, allowing his insecurities to weigh down on him. A mocking sound pulled out of his thoughts, and he desperately tried to regain his composure, but he was a bit too late. Her quick eyes had caught his subtle, readable expressions, telling her almost everything she needed to know. Her lips curled up at him in a way he could only describe as evil, a smooth chuckle slipping through them. "Wait, don't tell me. You haven't told her yet?" He replied with a light growl, becoming mad at himself for getting called out.

"Tsk, oh baby. Maybe it's for the best. You of all people should know that it won't work with her. Or anyone for that matter." Inuyasha's brow furrowed, different feelings swarmed through his chest. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

It was part of why Kikyo cheated on him. It was part of why he had a hard time letting people in. It was for being hanyou; for not being completely demon, or completely human. Very few creatures like him existed in the world, which made his situation all the more complicated. All the more lonely, give or take some family and friends. Inuyasha's ears drooped sadly only to quickly flick back up in anger, remembering where he was and who he was with. '_What is she up to?'_

Again, he tried his best to ignore the never-ending crap that came out of Kikyo, struggling to keep himself under control with every passing second. He glanced at the clock, trying to decipher the hour through the shower of seemingly pointless words coming from his right, and closed his eyes in relief. _'Okay, seven more minutes. Pretend she isn't there for just seven minutes. Seven minutes…'_Out of nowhere, a slick hand snaked its way up his shirt, ripping Inuyasha out of his silent mantra. "… am way better than your new little wh-" The seductively spoken words registered in mind incompletely, the cold limb that had slithered up his torso jerked Inuyasha to his senses, causing his body to shoot up and make it two steps from the door in mere seconds. His abrupt movement left Kikyo awkwardly positioned across the aisle, her hand supporting her weight on the empty seat, her face upturned in confusion. Gasps filled the room as he tore open the door, the hinges that kept it in place becoming loose, the handle morphing to the shape of his unforgiving grip, and stepped out.

Slamming the door behind him, Inuyasha distinctly heard an outraged, "Detention!"

"As if I give a shit." Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he shot over an entire flight of stairs, landing on the first floor with ease, and followed the path to his locker…

**-XxXxX-**

Miroku drummed his fingers on the smooth surface of his desk impatiently, waiting for the damned bell to ring. He needed to go find Inuyasha and calm him down. _Fast._ He knew that meeting Kagome today would make him act gruffer and snappier than usual, but the whole thing that just happened with Kikyo took the cake. If he didn't act quickly, Inuyasha would let his anger take over and that would not be a good thing right now. A ringing buzz finally ripped through the speakers, and Miroku bolted out the door. He turned his alternatively head, scoping out the hallway. No sign of him. He jogged down the stairs, tripping on the last step, and craned his neck over the flood of students trying to spot Inuyasha. Gripping the straps on his backpack tightly, he dodged through the heavy crowd, accidentally bumping a few students in his rush. He took a left turn, racing by an adjacent hallway that held a section of student lockers, unnoticing the person he was looking for. He froze about halfway, turned on his heel, and ran back to the opening.

"Inuyasha!"

The boy gave an annoyed sound, and turned his head, surprised to see Miroku coming at him hurriedly. When Miroku got there, he tried to speak, but the lack of air prevented him from doing so. Instead, he placed his hands on his knees for a few seconds before standing up straight, holding on to Inuyasha's open locker for support still trying to catch his breath. The dog demon tapped his foot impatiently, wondering why the hell Miroku was taking so damn long to say something until finally, his patience wore out and he spoke first.

"Dude, what the hell? Did you just run a marathon or some shit?"

Ignoring the dumb insult, he strained an, "A-are you okay?"

"Feh, I'm fine."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a "boy-you-know-damn-well-you-ain't-okay" look.

"Seriously! I'm perfectly fine."

"Yup. I've heard that before."

"Gah, Miroku! Stay out of it!"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm just trying to help. You know that."

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms in front him. Miroku merely shoved his hands into his pockets, already used to this ordeal. Every time he tried to talk to Inuyasha about something that was obviously bothering him, he would deny anything was wrong, and would make sure to avoid talking about it with him. That is until Inuyasha's problem begins to eat him up, which starts to happen within five minutes. Next thing you know, he pours his heart out to Miroku about it. That's how it's always been, so nothing new here. "Whenever you're ready, come and talk to me about it."

Inuyasha frowned, blushing a little. He knew Miroku was right; he always went to him whenever he had things on his mind. Not right away of course, but he always did. He knew this was something Miroku was very proud of. He could tell by the I-know-you-know-I-know-I'm-right smirk on his face. Squinting his eyes, Inuyasha slammed his locker closed, knocking over the smug boy who was still leaning on it. Was…

"You _ass_! What was that for?!"

Inuyasha's roaring laughter filled the hallway. "Pffft! Ha! You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Ha-ha, yes. Hilarious." Miroku rubbed his tailbone, wincing a bit.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did you get hurt? I can go get Sango for you to kiss it and make it better." Inuyasha couldn't help his laughter. Especially seeing Miroku planted on the floor like that, his previous smirk replaced with a frown.

Sango's name brought Miroku back to his previous conversation with her earlier. _'Shit! I almost forgot to tell him.' _Miroku looked up, and gripped the clawed hand that was lowered to his level. He got to his feet, small pains traveling through his body from the fall. "Damn, I hate you."

Inuyasha simply laughed, but thought sadly, _'Who doesn't?'_

The two guys made their way down the hall, not really aiming to go anywhere. Miroku carefully tossed around some thoughts in his head. _'I should have talked this out with him before I asked her…' _He looked up to see if Inuyasha had caught any change in his scent or noticed his anxious attitude. Thankfully, he seemed to be lost in thought, giving Miroku a chance to come up with a way of explaining the upcoming events… _'Asking for forgiveness is easier than asking for permission. Better just blurt it out and get this over with.' _

"Hey. Um, so I asked Sango out on a date…"

"Holy shit. Are you for real right now?"

"Yup."

"You _finally_ asked her? After _years_ of chasing! And not to mention groping…"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, yeah. Crazy, right?" Miroku's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly, preparing to tell Inuyasha the truth about his "date".

"Dude, that's great! I never thou-"

"But there's a catch…"

Inuyasha quirked his head, confused. He was hesitant to ask; something inside of him told of him he _really _didn't want to know, but he asked anyway. "What's the catch?"

"You have to go…"

"What? Don't you think-"

"As Kagome's date."

**-XxXxX-**

**Aaaaand, scene. Whatcha think? Too short? Too cliffy? I'm sorry . And I am very sorry for taking so long to update. Excuse my grammar/spelling for any mistakes. I still have yet to completely edit! But I wanted to update you beautiful people ASAP because I know it's been a while. A very long, long, while. Please, please, please, leave me your thoughts! Do you like where this is going? Do you want to see something happen in the story? Please let me know! You guys are great :) **

**Sorry! Once again... 3**


End file.
